Esto es solo el principio
by crimson.wolfie
Summary: Fate despierta en un hotel con un dolor de cabeza increible. Pero.. ¿quien esta al otro lado de la cama?
1. Chapter 1

-Ughh..- Creo que anoche me pasé.- Que dolor de cabeza..- Mire a mi alrededor. ¿Donde demonios me había metido esta vez?. Es decir, me acabo de despertar con un dolor de cabeza impresionante en una habitación.. ¿De un hotel?

Entonces me di cuenta. Estaba desnuda, en la cama de un hotel y con un desconocido durmiendo a pierna suelta a mi lado.

Me resulta díficil saber como he llegado a esta situación. Lo único que recuerdo fue cuando llegué con Hayate y Signum a aquel bar.

Espera un momento..

- ¡¿Quien demonios eres?!.- Salté sin darme cuenta haciendo que mi acompañante se cayese de la cama y yo me tapase aun más con las sábanas.

-¿Eh?.- dijo aquella.. ¿mujer?. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Había pasado la noche con una mujer?.

La chica se levantó y yo tuve a mi disposición una magnifica vista. No era más alta que yo, pero más o menos era igual de delgada que yo, un poco más atletica diría. Tenía el pelo pelirrojo y largo. La piel blanca y delicada.. ¡¿Por qué no puedo acordarme?!

Es decir, seguro que fue magnifico anoche no? Sentir su piel pegada a la mía.. sus manos viajando por mi cuerpo.. nuestras miradas encontrandose..

_Sus ojos azules y brillantes_

Me esta mirando, al igual que yo a ella. Seguro que tengo ahora mismo una cara de pervertida..

Intentó mirar al suelo, pero me doy cuenta que ella me esta.. ¿mirandome de arriba abajo?

Sonrei pícaramente ante aquella realización. Me levante dejando deslizar las sábanas por mi cuerpo. Su mirada aun fija en mi. Me acerqué a ella y, sin más, la besé. No podía dejar desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta, ¿verdad?.

Nada más tocar sus labios, pude sentir su suavidad. Al principio parecía negarse un poco, pero enseguida fue cediendo y con ello el beso fue creciendo más y más intenso.

Rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello, mientras yo la acostaba de nuevo en la cama.

Sentir su aliento en mi cuello me erizaba la piel, tocarla, besarla era una sensación única.

- Mmm.. - gimió un poco cuando rocé con mis labios su cuello. No pude evitar sonreir.

Me separé, necesitaba memorizar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que no la había visto antes? Jamás hubiese podido olvidar un rostro tan hermoso y menos ojos. Azules como el oceano y ese brillo.. me daba la sensación de que quería comerme.

Y su sonrisa me lo confirmó.

Me agarró por la cintura, y con mucha habilidad cambió nuestras posiciones.

Y ahora yo estaba a su merced.

Empezó a besarme el lobulo de la oreja, pasando por mi cuello.. por mis labios..

- Mmm.- gemí. No puedo evitarlo.

- Tus ojos..- susurró mientras besaba mi cuello.- son increíbles...

Y entonces sonrei y mi respiración empezó a ser cada vez más y más rapida. Cada beso que nos dabamos, cada caricia..

Ahora mismo todo me da igual.

Como si es el fin del mundo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y aquí me encuentro yo de nuevo, en la misma habitación en la que me desperté hace.. ¡Wow!  
¿Tanto tiempo..? Increíble.. Creo que a partir de ahora voy a visitar más frecuentemente aquel sitio.

Esa chica.. ¿Donde habrá ido? Me acabo de despertar.. pero esta vez no había nadie a mi lado. Espero que no haya sido todo un sueño.

Me levanto, dirigiendome hacia la ventana. No puedo evitar suspirar. Cada vez que lo recuerdo.. Empiezo a sentir sus manos sobre mi piel.. su boca con la mía.. su voz.. sus ojos..

Creo que voy a pegarme una ducha fría.

Me dirijo al baño, y me meto en la ducha. Abro el grifo y dejo que el agua caiga sobre mi cuerpo.

¿No le he preguntado el nombre, verdad? Bueno, la próxima vez que la vea se lo preguntaré.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, ya vestida con la ropa que llevaba la noche antes, me doy cuenta de que no encuentro mi móvil.

¿Donde estará?

Empiezo a revolver la habitación en busca del móvil perdido. ¡Me costo una fortuna como para ahora perderlo!.

Con suerte, escucho que me estan llamando. Sigo el sonido hasta mirar debajo de la cama.

¡Ahi estas!.

- ¿Diga?

- _¡Fate T. Harlaown!_

¿Arf...?

¡¡Crap!!

- ¡Arf! ¡Lo siento de verdad! Pero es que me ocurrió...

La puerta se abre. Y yo me quedo sin aliento.

- un imprevisto..

Mierda, se supone que debería haber estado presente en una reunión muy importante, y ahora ni si quiera puedo despegar mis ojos de esta chica.

_- Fate ¡Te dije que la reunión de hoy era muy importante! Y ahora no me vengas con que te ha ocurrido un imprevisto..._

No puedo evitarlo, cada vez que la veo es como si ya nadie más existiese.

- ...te emborrachaste como siempre y acabaste en la cama de algún desconocido!

Nos miramos, yo no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa tonta mientras ella apartaba la mirada un poco avergonzada.

_- ¡Fate! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!_

_  
_Ante aquel grito nos sobresaltamos las dos.

- Arf, ¿has terminado ya?.- Necesito saber de una vez su nombre. No puedo llamarla toda la vida "esa chica".

_- Ya hablaremos en casa, Testarossa.-_ Oh no. Me ha llamado por mi primer apellido. Y eso significan problemas.

Me giro y veo a la chica aguantandose la risa.- ¿Ocurre algo?.

- No.. nada.- Cada vez que me acerco se pone nerviosa..

- mm...- sonrio picaramente.- Fate.- le susurro al oído.

Me miró confundida y nerviosa por mi cercanía.

- Me llamo Fate.- aclaré.

- ¡Oh! Mi nombre es Nanoha.

Sonreí un poco.- Será mejor que vaya a pagar la habitación.- Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta pero una mano me detuvo.

- No hace falta, ya pagué yo.- Nanoha cogió sus cosas y me siguió hasta la puerta.- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

Nada más preguntarme empecé a notar que me moría de hambre.- Si, estoy hambrienta.

Salimos de la habitación y poco después llegamos a la recepción, donde nos atendió una joven de cabello castaño. No estaba mal, pero no se podía comparar a Nanoha.

- Nanoha ¿Tienes tu la llave no?.- Creo que jamás me cansaré de pronunciar ese nombre.

Me miró un momento con sus profundos ojos azules y después fulminó con la mirada a la recepcionista.- Tome.- le paso la llave y yo me quedé a cuadros.

¿Y ese carácter?

Y entonces me di cuenta de algo. ¡La recepcionista no había parado de mirarme!

Y yo por naturaleza le seguí el juego sin darme cuenta.

Esta vez sonrei para mi misma y le guiñé el ojo a la chica. Lo mejor de todo fue ver la reacción de Nanoha.

- Fate-chan.- ¿-chan?.- ¿Vienes?.- ¡Wow que mirada!.

- Si, claro.- Entonces noté como la recepcionista se levantaba.

- ¡¿Usted es Fate T. Harlaown?!.- Solo pude sonreir nerviosa. La gente estaba empezando a acercarse.

Salí corriendo, agarrando rapidamente a Nanoha de la mano.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hoy es el día más raro que he tenido nunca.

¿Quien me iba a decir que acabaría pasando la noche con ella?

Es decir, es atrevida, guapa, parece muy inteligente, habil..

¿Os he dicho que es guapa?

Me encantan sus ojos, son tan misteriosos y fríos.. y extraños..

¿Quien ha visto alguna vez ojos de color rojo?

Al menos, yo no.

- Nanoha.- me esta mirando y yo no me puedo mover.- Etto.. Me lo he pasado _muy_ bien contigo..- me sonrojé, no puedo evitarlo.- y me gustaría que nos volvieramos a ver..

Por favor si esto es un sueño que nadie me despierte.  
- Yo..- malditos nervios.- por supuesto que quiero volver a verte..- me sonrie al escuchar mi respuesta.

- Genial.

- Si quieres te puedo dar mi número de teléfono..

Fate saca su móvil.- Di.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de que nos intercambiaramos nuestros números, entramos en un bar que tenía una gran terraza y no había aún demasiada gente.

- Pedimos ya, o prefieres esperar un poco.- me preguntó.

Mire a mi alrededor. Aun no hay demasiada gente.- Será mejor que pidamos algo ya.. no quiero tener que volver a salir corriendo de nuevo.- Esto ultimo lo susurré.

- ¿De nuevo?.

Me estaba mirando con mucha curiosidad.- Si bueno.. etto.. siento haber salido antes corriendo..

- No te preocupes.- su sonrisa me tranquilizó un poco.- Debe ser díficil para una persona tan famosa como tú.

La miré sorprendida. ¿Ya me ha reconocido?.

- Fate T. Harlaown, eres modelo ¿no?.

- Asi es.. pero que te parece si hablamos un poco más de ti..- la miré.

Anda, se ha sonrojado. ¿Tanto efecto tiene mi mirada?

- Emm.. ¿Que quieres saber?.

- Edad.

- 21.

Me lo esperaba.

- ¿Estudias?

- También trabajo.

Levanté una ceja.

- Estudio fotografía y hago algunos trabajillos que pagan bien.- explicó.- Espera, me llaman.

Saca el móvil y mira quien es. Por su expresión, la llamada no debe ser muy grata.

- ¿Yuuno-kun...?.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- ¿Yuuno-kun...?.- Que oportuno eres.

- _¿Nanoha? ¿Donde estas?_

- Estoy ocupada.- ¿A ti que te importa?.- ¿Necesitas algo?.

_- Eh.. Bueno verás yo.. quería saber si podriamos hablar..-_ ¿Otra vez?.- _Me gustaría decirte algo muy importante.._- Yuuno-kun, deberias saber que la respuesta es no.- Fate me esta mirando, y me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa.- Tu tiempo se acabó.

Le colgué y vi que Fate no dejaba de mirarme.

- ¿Alguien importante?.

- Para nada. Solo era mi ex...

...desde anoche...


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡¿Se puede saber donde se ha metido ahora?!- preguntó enfadada.

- Vamos, vamos Arf..- Chrono intentaba tranquilizarla.- Ya sabes como es mi hermanita..

Arf le fulminó con la mirada.- Siempre hace igual..- se acercó al escritorio de Chrono.- ¡Me deja sola con todo el papeleo y con esos apestosos!.- golpeó la mesa con sus dos manos.

Chrono se rascó la nuca nervioso.- Bueno.. ¿por que no te pides unas vacaciones Arf?

Los ojos de Arf brillaron.- ¿Y dejar que se acerquen a Fate..?

- En ese caso me encargaría yo..

- ¡Chrono! ¡Arf! ¡Fate ya ha llegado!.- oyeron gritar a Amy.

De inmediato Arf salió del despacho, seguida de Chrono.

- La que nos espera.- suspiró Chrono.

* * *

Menos mal que anoche deje el coche en el parking. No se que podría haber pasado..

- Tengo el coche cerca de aquí.. si quieres te puedo acercar a tu casa..- sugerí.

Nanoha me miraba un poco preocupada.- ¿No será una molestia...?

- ¡N-no!.- Si significa poder pasar más rato a tu lado, no lo es.- Para nada.

Definitivamente.

Nanoha me sonrió y agarró mi mano inconscientemente.- Entonces.. ¿Vamos?

Yo asentí tontamente. ¿Que es lo que me pasa?

Al final llegamos al parking, donde pude ver mi flamante Ferrari negro. Lo adoro.

- Sube.

- Wow. Que pasada.

Sonrei orgullosa.-¿Si, verdad?. Me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo..

Se subió al asiento de copiloto.- Es enorme.

- Lo mejor de todo.. es su velocidad.- comenté justo cuando arrancaba.

Nanoha me sonrie.- Fate-chan..

- ¿Donde quieres que te lleve?.

- Vivo por el centro de la ciudad. Me podrías dejar por allí..

Asentí un poco decepcionada. ¿Que esperabas Fate? No te va a decir donde vive si solo os conoceis desde anoche..

Nanoha me mira preocupada.- No es por nada.. pero mi ex debe estar rondando por allí y..

¿Como..? ¿Pero..?.- ¿Tu ex?

- Si.. ya sabes el que me llamó antes.- parecía nerviosa.- Hace poco que rompí con él..

* * *

No le puedo decir que rompí anoche con él..- ..es muy desconfiado..

Después de eso ella se concentró en la carretera. Con sus ojos rojos fijos en algún punto.

Suspiro.- Ojala pudiera saber que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza.. Fate-chan.- susurro.

- Creo que a mi también me gustaría.- Me mira con esos profundos ojos que me han fascinado desde un principio.- Por cierto, Nanoha. Esos trabajos que has mencionado antes..

- Me encargan fotografias. A veces para revistas o para particulares.- atajé

Sus ojos reflejan curiosidad.- ¿Y como consigues esos trabajos?

- Bueno.. Tengo unas amigas.. que tienen muchos contactos y hacen todo lo que pueden por ayudarme.- le explico.

- ¿Es posible que me suene alguno de sus apellidos..?

- Bueno.. Se llaman Arisa Bannings y Suzuka..

- ¿Bannings? Creo que he escuchado ese apellido antes...

- Si bueno..- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea cual es el negocio de su familia pero..

- Otro día me gustaría ver tus trabajos.

- ¿Eh..? P-Pero no son muy buenos y.. bueno tu..

- ¿Yo..?

- Tu te codeas con prestigiosos fotografos.. es más se que ellos siempre te eligen a ti como modelo..

- Prestigiosos fotografos que nunca consiguen lo que quiero.- gruñó.

Me reí un poco.

- Creo que ya hemos llegado..

¿Ya..?.- Oh.. si.- Me desabrocho el cinturón y antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta Fate pasa sus dos brazos por mi cintura.

- Espera..- Me susurra muy cerca del cuello.

- ¿Si..?.

Fate sonrie juguetonamente.- ¿Te vas a ir asi.. sin más..?

Es increiblemente hermosa. No creo que canse de repetirlo.

- Fate..

Su rostro esta cada vez más cerca.. sus ojos.. sus labios..

- Nanoha..

Y nos besamos. Un simple roce de labios que poco a poco se va volviendo cada vez más profundo.

Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Dejando que mis manos se enreden con cabello rubio.

- Fate..- Digo cuando nos separamos.

Me observa con una sonrisa tímida.- Nanoha..- Y vuelve a besarme.

Esta vez es un beso más lento..

- ¿¡Nanoha!?

* * *

¿Se puede saber que ha pasado..? Hace un momento Nanoha y yo estábamos besandonos..

- ¿Yuuno-kun..?.- ¿Como..?

Miro hacia donde estaba un chico rubio con gafas señalandonos.

Un momento. Le ha llamado Yuuno.. entonces..

- ¿Ese es tu ex-novio?.- pregunto muy sorprendida.

Nanoha rie nerviosamente.- S-si.. Etto creo que será mejor que te vayas Fate-chan..- Abrió la puerta y se bajó.- ¿Me llamarás...?.- me susurra.

No puedo dejar de mirar al chico que esta acercandose por detrás suya.- No voy a dejarte sola con ese, Nanoha.- le fulmino con la mirada cuando ya esta lo suficientemente cerca.

- ¡Nanoha! ¿¡Se puede saber que estabas haciendo con esa?!

Nanoha se pega al coche y yo automáticamente bajo de el.- Perdona, pero ¿sabes que esa no es forma de hablarle a una señorita?.- le digo irritada y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

El chico se queda quieto observandome de arriba abajo.

- ¿Yuuno-kun...?.- Pregunta muy nerviosa Nanoha.

Me acerco y agarro a Nanoha de la mano.- No tienes ningún derecho a hablarle así.- le susurro cuando paso cerca de él.- Nanoha metete en el coche, te vienes conmigo.

Nanoha aprieta mi mano.- Yuuno-kun..

De pronto el chico parece que vuelve en si.- Nanoha.. tu y ella..- aprieta sus puños.- os estabais besando..- me mira con furia.- ¡Tú!

¿Piensa que me va afectar lo que me diga?.- ¿Yo? ¿Que?

- ¡Me has quitado a mi novia!

- ¡Yuuno-kun! ¡Ya te dije que lo nuestro ya se acabó!.- Esta desesperada.

- ¡Pero si eso me lo has dicho hoy! ¡No hemos hablado de romper! Además.- Parece que se esta volviendo loco.- si tu familia se entera..

¿Cómo que hoy..?

Nanoha se tensó, se notaba bastante. Me miró y sus ojos parecían gritar por favor confía en mí. No me lo pensé dos veces, agarré su mano con decisión y miré al chaval.- Según Nanoha tu ya no eres su novio.. Por lo tanto ¿por qué no la dejas en paz?

Me observó de nuevo. No me gustaba nada como me miraba, parecía que me desnudaba con la mirada.

- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarla..?.- Me sorprendió el tono de posesividad de Nanoha.

Yuuno sonrió pícaramente.- ¿Celosa?.- Creo que fue una mala idea agarrar la mano a Nanoha.- Bueno.. si tan encaprichada estas con.. ella...- La mirada de Nanoha se ensombreció.- No me importaría si los tres..- ¡Me va a destrozar la mano!

- ¡Nanoha! Tranquilizate ¿si?.- Cogí su cara con mis dos manos para que me mirara fijamente a los ojos.- No le hagas caso..- susurré.

Su mirada se suavizó un.. poco. Bueno al menos era algo.. de querer matarle a castrarle no esta mal ¿no?.

- Ella es solo mía..

¿Cómo..?

Unas manos rodearon mi cintura y sus labios capturaron los mios posesivamente. Yo me quedé un poco sorprendida pero enseguida cerré mis ojos y me uní al baile, olvidandome más o menos de que teniamos compañía.

Pasa sus brazos por mi cuello, mientras yo la agarraba por la cintura. Nos separamos un momento para poder respirar. A veces me gustaría saber que pasaría si no nos hiciera falta el oxígeno..

- Na-Nanoha.- No me molesté en mirarle, esos ojos azules me tenian totalmente paralizada, pero por el tono de voz parecía muy sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yuuno-kun?.- Dijo Nanoha sin dejar de mirarme.- ¿No te lo he dejado claro o qué?

Me fijé en el reflejo del coche. Ese chico tiene que tener complejo de hurón, se parece un montón ahora que lo miro bien.

- Yo creo que te ha dejado las cosas más que claras..- intervine.

El chico hurón apretó los puños y se dió la vuelta.- ¡Nanoha! Te prometo que tú volverás conmigo.. Y no me olvidaré de tu.. _amiga.- _Y con eso dicho se fue.

Justo cuando desapareció de nuestra vista, noté como Nanoha se relajaba notablemente.

La miré con ternura, no puedo evitarlo esta chica no es como las otras.- Ne Nanoha.. Creo que será mejor que te lleve a otro sitio..

Me miró curiosa. ¡Aww que mona! Le pellizqué cariñosamente la mejilla.

- Nyahaha! Si, me harias un favor..

- ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar aquí sola, con ese.. chico hurón cerca?

Nanoha estalló en carcajadas.- ¡¿Chico Hurón..?!.

Creo que nunca me cansaría de escuchar esa risa.

* * *

Después de nuestro.. encantador encuentro con Yuuno-kun, Fate-chan se ofreció de nuevo a llevarme a otro sitio. La verdad es que lo único que me apetecía era estar con ella pero por lo visto..

_Ella es solo mía _¿¡En qué estaba pensando para haber soltado eso?! ¿Y que pensará ella?

La miro de nuevo, parece pensativa..

- Nanoha..- Como me gusta como suena mi nombre en esos labios..- Ya hemos llegado.

- ¿Eh..?.- ¿Ya..? Como pasa el tiempo..

Soltó una risilla y me acaricia la mejilla con su mano izquierda.- Que despistada eres.

- Nyahaha.- Me rasco la nuca sin pensar.- Solo un poco..

- Bueno.. creo que será mejor que me vaya..- No..- Si no Arf me matará.

- Si ese es el caso..- abrí la puerta y salí del coche. Antes de cerrarla me abalancé sobre Fate y le di un beso en la mejilla.- Muchas gracias por todo Fate-chan.

- Ehh..- tosió.

- ¡Te has sonrojado!.- no pude evitar reirme.

- Mou, Nanoha!

Nos miramos y nos dimos un tierno beso. Después de eso nos despedimos, aunque nos costó bastante..

- Fate-chan...- suspiré.- Espero que esto no haya sido de una sola noche...

* * *

Arf llegó a la entrada justo cuando Fate entraba.- ¡Fate!

Fate la miró un momento y cuando apareció Chrono se escondió detrás de él.- ¡Arf, lo siento! ¡De verdad! Pero..

Chrono estaba aterrado. Siempre le ponían a él de escudo.

- ¿Pero qué..?.- Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de los dos hermanos.

- P-Pues..- Fate estaba muy nerviosa.

- Arf, vamos..- intervino Chrono.- No ha sido para tanto...

Los ojos de Arf brillaron y Fate quería desaparecer en aquel mismo momento.


End file.
